Naoki is a hentai!
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Kotoko and Naoki take a trip to a hotsprings for a relaxing weekend leaving kotomi with Naoki's parents but Kotoko is surprised at how bold Naoki is willing to become NaokixKotoko
1. Chapter 1

_**Naoki is a Hentai?!**_

**Kotoko was very excited about this trip she was going with Naoki and was grateful to his parents for agreeing to babysit Kotomi while they went away together however she had been very unhappy and clingy towards Kotoko which was very unusual because usually she would cling to Naoki immediately. Naoki's mother soon explained that Kotomi was now very fond of her mother and looked up to her as an idol in winning over the love of her life. "Hey Kotoko you ok?" Naoki asked waving his hand in front of Kotoko's face. Kotoko had her hair lose yet slightly wavy but was wearing a lovely white poufy sleeved spring dress and sandals which looked lovely on her with a hint of pink lipstick to add some colour to her face. Naoki said nothing but deep down he thought Kotoko looked like an angel of spring that belonged to him and him alone. **

"**Yes I'm fine I was just thinking about what a wonderful time we'll have together" Kotoko said nervously but truthfully which made Naoki smile. "You look very pretty today Kotoko was it for this occasion?" Naoki asked gently stroking his wife's face. "I…I wanted to make myself look pretty for you since it's our anniversary" Kotoko said shyly her cheeks turning red as the roses he'd given her on her 26****th**** birthday. "Well then I must be the luckiest husband in the world" Naoki teased kissing Kotoko on the cheek making all the other passengers whisper on how lucky Kotoko was.**

_**At hot spring resort**_

"**Such a pretty room and the views are so lovely, ah we have a private bath right outside" Kotoko cried happily and Naoki smiled as he watched his wife enjoy the scenery and room. "Do you like it Kotoko I wanted you to have the best room they had" Naoki says gently and Kotoko shares a passionate kiss with him and he pushes her onto the futon and looks down at her while she wraps her arms around his neck. "Kotoko I love you" Naoki whispers into her ear gently making her feel warm and feverish "M…me too Naoki-san" Kotoko says shyly to which Naoki pulls back in shock and stares at Kotoko who has gone positively beetroot. "Did you just call me Naoki?!" Naoki says still in shock slightly as this is the first time Kotoko has called him by his first name. "Well I always call you Irie-kun and it seems so distant so I decided to be bolder" Kotoko says shyly to which Naoki kisses her forehead gently. "I'm gonna sort a little surprise out with the staff for later so you just relax here for a while" Naoki says teasingly to which Kotoko blushes but obeys. While Naoki is away she unpacks their belongings lovingly and writes a note for Naoki explaining that she has gone to the bath.**

_**In hot spring**_

**Kotoko has her hair tied back in a topknot and is enjoying hot steam and warmth from the springs. She pours a bucket of hot water over her before entering the bath "Ahh so warm it's like heaven in here" Kotoko sighs deeply. Suddenly she hears someone approaching through the water which makes her afraid and she tries to run but realizes she's nude so she hides halfway in the water and keeps still. "So you expected some pervert eh?" a familiar voice says bonking her in the head lightly and Kotoko is both relieved and overjoyed that it's Naoki and not some horny pervert. "Naoki-san" She cries and clings to him tightly "what's wrong Kotoko are you hurt?" Naoki asks worriedly to which Kotoko shakes her head confusing him "no its just I thought some weirdo had gotten in is all" Kotoko said shakily.**

**Naoki pulls Kotoko close and rest her on his knee "N…Naoki-san" Kotoko says shyly turning red as Naoki removes her towel revealing everything and he does the same. "What…what are you doing?" Kotoko cries nervously leaping off his lap and looking away. "Kotoko this isn't the first time you've seen me like this" Naoki says bluntly "yeah but you're not usually this forward" Kotoko mumbles shyly. Naoki realizes he's making Kotoko uncomfortable so he embraces her tightly in his arms "Kotoko I'm sorry if I am scaring you I just want to hold you close to me" and nuzzles into her chest gently. Kotoko feels a warm sensation within her that she has felt before during times like this but is still unused to the feeling so she panics and begins to tremble. "Oi Kotoko what's the matter?" Naoki says gently stroking Kotoko's cheek. Kotoko wiggles nervously then looks Naoki in the eyes her face flushed red. "Hey Kotoko are you too warm maybe we should get out" Naoki says gently as he is worried about Kotoko fainting. "No I'm ok Naoki it's just I feel funny down below and I don't know why" Kotoko says shyly to which Naoki chuckles to himself. "Ah Naoki it's not funny I don't know what's wrong with me!" Kotoko cries worriedly to which Naoki rubs her sensitive area gently making her feel pleasantly aroused "your body is merely aroused Kotoko its natural just relax" Naoki says gently and kisses Kotoko before embracing in a gentle hug within the hot water. **

_**That night**_

**The room is filled with pleasant cries and deep heat as two bodies mould together as proof of their unending love for one another. Kotoko clings to Naoki desperately crying out with pure joy and intense pleasure. "Hmm Kotoko you have a pleasant voice" Naoki teases groping her chest slightly "Naoki-san you tease" Kotoko cries loudly but in actual fact is enjoying having Naoki all to herself with him showering his affections for her without end. "Naoki-san…Naoki-San" Kotoko cries loudly as Naoki begins to thrust harder and then the young pair climax together then as the moon rises high into the sky they lie close to each other holding one another tightly.**


	2. Chapter 2: Daring cosplay

_**Daring Cosplay**_

**Kotoko comes to and finds herself lying on Naoki's bare chest and panics but inside of her head as not to wake her husband since she doesn't want to disturb his cute sleepy face. **

_**Kotoko's Inner POV**_

"_**What the hell, how horny was I last night plus my head was dizzy from all that steam, OMG did I sleep with Naoki when I wasn't thinking clearly what happens if I get pregnant again its already a handful with Kotomi despite her being a cutie pie she is still a little troublemaker!".**_

_**Now**_

**Naoki wakes up and see's Kotoko gazing down at him and strokes her hair gently "Good morning Kotoko". Naoki realizes that Kotoko is somewhat worried about something so he gets up but does not get out of bed, he takes her left hand and hold it tight then pulls Kotoko close to him "Kotoko are you ok you're not feeling sick are you?" Naoki asks concerned. "No No it's not like that it's just I'm worried about what went down last night as I'm rather vague on the details" Kotoko reassures him. "Well if it's only that what happened was that you thought I was a stalker and I calmed you down then to heat things up a bit I removed both our towels then I continued by seducing you then you can guess what happened" Naoki says bluntly shocking Kotoko. "But...but what if I get pregnant again I mean our daughter but I'm still getting to grips with being a mother as she can be rather rebellious" Kotoko cries worriedly and then goes quiet and Naoki embraces her gently nuzzling into her long orange hair. "Have you no faith in me as a husband I helped the first time out didn't I?" Naoki teases but in a gentle voice "Well yeah" Kotoko says awkwardly and then accepts Naoki's kiss that he suddenly gives her. **

_**Later**_

"**I know Naoki told me to go and wander the grounds for a while but I wonder what he's up to" Kotoko thinks to herself. "Excuse me miss but your husband is ready for you now" a hostess says politely "if you would just follow me to your room" to which Kotoko does so. **

_**At Hot spring Suite**_

"**Hey Naoki what's going on ah hey what the!" Kotoko cries as she suddenly removed from her current clothing by the hostess who puts them in the wardrobe and locks it "hey what the stop this!" Kotoko cries who is in her underwear and rather embarrassed. "Hey Kotoko you look like that perhaps you outta put this on though just so we match" Naoki says from behind her in a teasing voice. Kotoko turns around to yell at him but is too shocked when she see's Naoki is wearing a Tuxedo. 'You're dressed as a butler what the hell Naoki what's going on?" Kotoko cries crossly to which Naoki points to the bathroom "your new outfit is in there please go change" Naoki says firmly. "At last maybe it's a cute dress" Kotoko thinks to herself and runs to the bathroom but is furious when she exits. **

"**NAOKI IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE!" Kotoko bellows when she exits the bathroom wearing a black and white maid outfit with no shoulders and he sleeves start at her long head triceps area. She has a white collar around her neck with no sleeves, an elasticized chest area and short skirt that ends just under her panties. She is also wearing a black laced garter belt and a garter with stocking and high heels. "Nope just a rouse to get you to dress up for me" Naoki teases and pulls her close to him which makes her blush. "Naoki stop it its embarrassing ah…" Kotoko cries but is cut off as Naoki puts his finger in her sensitive area making her blush. "But you like it since you look so cute right Kotoko" Naoki teases "You meanie you know all my sensitive area's" Kotoko whimpers as Naoki rubs it hard making her weak in the knees. **

_**10 mins later**_

"**Naoki-san ah...Naoki-san please its embarrassing" Kotoko whimpers lustfully "C'mon Kotoko raise your cute little butt just a little higher for me" Naoki teases and slaps it when Kotoko lowers it to which she makes a pleasant noise "I love your voice Kotoko it's so sexy I never want to hear you make it around anybody else ok" Naoki says firmly groping her chest. "Y…Yes Master I...I will do whatever you want" Kotoko pants lustfully her body raging with desires to be held by Naoki's strong muscular body once more. "I can't believe how much I want to be held by Naoki I guess I really have changed from the girl I was in high school" Kotoko thinks to herself but her thoughts are cut off when Naoki pulls her onto his lap. **

"**Ah Naoki-san what are you?" Kotoko cries worriedly "What don't you want me to touch you?" Naoki teases rubbing her sensitive area once more making Kotoko turn red and cling to her husband for strength. "Naoki you're not nice" Kotoko mumbles lustfully "But you still love it don't cha you little devil" Naoki teases and then looks at her deviously "Enough playing around this little maid needs her punishment" Naoki teases making Kotoko uneasy yet pleasantly aroused between her legs and all over her body.**

_**Kotoko's inner POV**_

"_**Holy s*** Naoki has done a total 180 he never behaves like this at home he's usually all romantic yet sexy it must be his repressed desires since his mother isn't around. Surprisingly this is really sexy I thought I's dislike this sort of thing since I was frightened I guess role-playing for him aint so bad after all maybe we should do it more often but not in front of Kotomi or she'll get the wrong idea". **_

_**Now**_

**Naoki has removed his clothes but Kotoko is still wearing her maid outfit but her shoes and panties have been removed so Naoki could have sex with her. "Naoki it feels really good" Kotoko cries out delightedly "Call me master Kotoko" Naoki teases pinching her nipple. "Ah yes sorry Master Naoki, please forgive me Master I forgot" Kotoko cries loudly as Naoki pounds her harder and harder until she passes out. **

**Naoki is wearing a dressing gown and sitting in watching the scenery "yep life is good and more importantly Kotoko is by my side". He looks at the futon where Kotoko is fast asleep half covered by the sheet from the waist down as she is lying on her front with the face buried into her pillow dreaming of her beloved husband Naoki. Naoki gets up and covers Kotoko's front end too so she doesn't get cold but more importantly so no other man see's her chassis as she belongs to him. "Excuse my intrusion sir but may I get you anything else? A hostess asks politely coming to check up on the couple. "Yes I would like some more Sake and bring some salmon Onigiri this time and fill the spare wardrobe with more cosplay outfits for throughout our stay here" Naoki says politely. **

_**Morning**_

**Kotoko wakes up and rubs her eyes "*yawn* good morning Irie did you sleep well" Kotoko says to her husband who is eating breakfast. "Ah…morning Kotoko I slept very well and there are some new outfits for you in the spare wardrobe" Naoki says casually to which Kotoko goes to investigate after getting dressed into a blue frilly halter neck top and a pair of white trousers to her knee's. When Kotoko open the wardrobe she turns to stone from the shock of what she sees "N…Naoki what the hell are these?" Kotoko says barely containing her anger. "Those are your new cosplay outfits to try and keep our marriage a bit spicy" Naoki says casually sipping his coffee "NAOKI YOU HENTAI!" Kotoko yells crossly and begins throwing several objects at him such as a hairbrush, hairdryer, books and their pillows until Naoki grabs her. **

"**Kotoko geez calm down" Naoki yells crossly "But how come you're being so lewd!" Kotoko snaps back at him crossly "Because you look so cute and I enjoy teasing you" Naoki teases a smirk spreading. "Geez Naoki cut it out" Kotoko yells and lunges at Naoki who catches her and then says "next time you can be in charge if you like" Naoki teases which makes Kotoko fantasize and become embarrassed "Now who's the pervert?" Naoki teases to which Kotoko complains that he was the one who put those thoughts into her head in the first place which makes Naoki laugh and he call Kotoko "cute". **


	3. Chapter 3: Expecting again

"I'M SOOOO HAPPY OH KOTOKO-CHAN!" Mrs. Irie cried happily clutching Kotoko happily and nuzzling against her face tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Well done Kotoko your mother would be proud" Mr. Aihara said raising his glass to her and wiping his tearstained eyes.

"Now now old friend let's not get all emotional in front of Kotoko" Mr. Irie said patting his friends shoulder.

Kotomi however was less pleased "No fair now mummy and daddy won't love me anymore!" Kotomi sniffed sulkily.

"Yep she's Kotoko's daughter alright" Yuuki sighed from his chair while reading a magazine.

Kotomi sat on the floor and sobbed until Kotoko came over and picked up her daughter causing Kotomi to stop in mid sob. Kotoko sat on the sofa holding Kotomi on her lap "Kotomi you don't have to worry even when the baby is born we'll love you all the same it's just the baby will need more attention since he/she will be so little" Kotoko explained stroking Kotomi's hair.

Kotomi wiped her eyes feeling a little better "You promise" Kotomi sniffed still a bit tearful.

Kotoko smiled warmly "I promise Kotomi and you'll have an important job of looking after the new baby too" she reassured Kotomi.

Kotomi looked amazed "really I will?"

Naoki put his hand on Kotoko's shoulder supportively "Absolutely and your mother will need your help when she gets tired or sleepy and needs a helping hand and so will I" Naoki said reassuringly smiling at Kotomi.

Kotomi clenched her fist and raised it into the air bravely "Then I Kotomi Irie promise to the best big sister ever!" she cried.

Mr. and Mrs. Irie chuckled to themselves and called Kotomi's performance adorable as per usual while Mr. Aihara smiled proudly.

"Like mother like daughter" Yuuki sighed crossly turning the page of his magazine.

Kotomi turned to look at Yuuki then hopped off her mother's knee and walked up to him "Uncle Yuuki why do hate the baby?" Kotomi asked curiously.

Yuuki dropped his magazine in shock then cried crossly "I don't hate it!" at Kotomi who didn't look convinced.

"Oh yeah well you don't look excited you've just read your dirty magazine the whole time!" Kotomi said suspiciously.

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR NOT BEING OVERLY ENTHUSIASTIC ABOUT THE NEW BABY AND THAT MAGAZINE ISN'T DIRTY!" Yuuki snapped at Kotomi who just stuck her tongue out and ran over to Kotoko.

_**That night**_

Kotomi was tucked up in bed with her teddy bear called cuddles that was very fluffy and had an orange and yellow checked bow around his neck. She had 2 beady brown eyes that were bright under the light.

"Naoki are you excited about having another baby?" Kotoko asked worriedly since Naoki was so serious all the time it was hard to tell. Naoki sighed crossly and bonked her on the head "Ouchy that hurt Naoki" Kotoko cried tearfully.

Naoki suddenly pulled Kotoko close to him and wrapped his arms around her "You idiot you think after all this time that I wouldn't be; I married the woman I love, I became a talented and intelligent doctor, the woman I love bore me a beautiful child and now our family is about to grow again" he said gently.

Kotoko wrapped her arms around Naoki's back and closed her eyes breathing in Naoki's scent "I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't think that 2 is too much to handle" she said gently.

Naoki pulled away and looked deeply into Kotoko's eyes "It just means another challenge in our lifelong adventure together so just bring it on" Naoki said lovingly and kissed Kotoko.

_**Morning**_

"He really said that to you!" Tomoko said rather shocked as she put away the hospital bed robes.

"Man I wanna meet a guy like Naoki" Marina sighed crossly as she went through her documents crossly.

"I am so jealous I can't believe Naoki said such romantic things to you" Kikyou sobbed crossly.

"Give it a rest he's just an ordinary good looking guy" Keita said leaving the room crossly and slamming the door behind him.

Kotoko looked sad and rather guilty for bringing up Naoki after all Keita was still recovering after being rejected by her.

Kikyou noticed Kotoko's sad expression and took her hand supportively "Now now Kotoko Keita's a big boy he can look after himself just give him time" he said kindly.

Kotoko smiled at Kikyou "Thanks Kikyou you're a good friend" she said gratefully.

_**Later**_

"So you he's still grieving the poor guy" Chris said sadly feeling pity for Keita.

"And the worst part is he won't talk to me he just ignores me when I try and speak to him but whenever I'm not looking he gazes at me I've caught him" Kotoko said frutratedly.

"I never thought a woman like you would ever have man troubles" Matsumoto said impressed as she walked passed with her lunch tray.

"Pfft what a loser he just doesn't know when to give up" Kinosuke chuckled smugly as if to show off.

"But Kinosuke if you hadn't given up on me you'd have never married Chris" Kotoko pointed out deviously.

"That's true and then I wouldn't have such a darling handsome husband" Chris said dreamily.

_**At home**_

Kotoko sat at the table eating a bowl of soup and bread while she thought about the new baby being born then suddenly she bolted up dropping her spoon on the table with a loud clack.

Naoki ran into the room swiftly with a look of concern "Kotoko what's the matter?" he said worriedly.

"Does your tummy hurt mama" Kotomi asked worriedly her eyes big and sad.

"It moved…" Kotoko said quietly making everyone gasp "the baby it moved inside of me" Kotoko said touching her stomach.

Mr. and Mrs. Irie hugged each other happily and cried loudly tears pouring down their cheeks.

Naoki smiled and kissed Kotoko's head "A family that keeps growing" he said fondly.

Kotoko stepped forward curiously her eyes huge to which Naoki encouraged her and sat her on Kotoko's lap. "Can you feel it Kotomi that's your baby brother/sister in there" Kotoko said fondly.

"I can feel it mama it's moving!" Kotomi cried in amazement to which everyone smiled fondly.


End file.
